wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flutter
Flutter belongs to Maple and I would appreciate her not being used without permission. "Oh my gosh can't you just '''GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY'?!" '' ~Flutter Origin Although she doesn't know for sure herself, Flutter suspects she is a scienceborn. She could simply be a natural freak. It seems evident that she has some SkyWing and AviWing DNA in her, but she looks quite different than any "normal" SkyWing or AviWing. She has no real name, but used to call herself "The FeatherWing". Appearance Flutter has the general build and appearance of a SkyWing, but is slightly smaller and paler in comparison. Her scales are orangey-pink coloured. Her underbelly is also a slightly lighter pinkish colour. Her legs are long and thin, yet muscular and powerful. She has a short crest of feathers atop her head, those are orange. Her wings are as large as any AviWings, and are feathere. Her primary and secondary flight feathers are a beige on top, and orange underneath. Her flight feather-covers are a reddish colour. She has dull-green eyes. Abilities Flutter is unable to breath fire, and the lack of protective scales leaves her vulnerable and weak to attacks or wounding. But, she has mastered the art of silent flight, and without having any heavy armor to lug around, is also much lighter and quicker in the air as well as on ground. Because of her stealth, she is able to sneak around completely unnoticed, and would make a perfect spy or assassin...except they would have to catch her first. Her hearing is also incredibly sharp, and she does not like loud noises, for they are many times more amplified to her than to most other dragons. Personality Flutter can be a gentle beast, but is usually cold-hearted and mysterious. She enjoys tormenting the dragons she meets by telling them very important information, but disappearing right before she actually tells them the important part. She cannot be trusted, and is a master of trickery. She is cunning and cannot be tamed by any one dragon. Although she may seem "evil" in many ways, she would never hurt a fly. The FeatherWing would never resort to physical violence, unless absolutely forced to. She fears she might go insane if she tries too hard to remember her past, which makes her afraid of being stuck in one place for too long with nothing to do. On more than one occasion, this has happened, and those were the first times she had felt the first tugs of insanity. She is also awkward around other dragons. History Flutter is artificial hybrid between SkyWing and AviWing. She was created in a test-tube with the "perfect" combination of both tribes genes. Scientists discovered quickly that creating a hybrid with an AviWing naturally was impossible because of structural differences with every other tribe. After research and many unsuccessful attempts at creating a hybrid, they finally came up with the perfect combination of genes. As perfect as they could get, anyways. Then flutter was "born". When the experiment was discovered, dragons tried to shut it down. Trying to save 'her', a scientist injected her with a memory wiping serum and hid her in the wild, so that when she awoke she would not spill top secret information. Her age is unknown. She has no recollection of her youth, since the one afternoon she woke up alone in the middle of nowhere without a single memory of herself. She still knew everything about Pyrrhia and the war, and everything that any descent dragon should know, but it was as if her old self had been completely wiped from existence. Since then, she wanders around Pyrrhia as a ghost might, only stopping or showing herself to those in need. She rarely lingers in one place long enough to be noticed, but likes to go wherever things are happening. On very rare occasions she will meet someone, but when she must leave again, finds a way to make them forget her existence. She does not mind the loneliness, but rather embraces it. Wandering is who she is. Flutter is a stalker, you could say. She likes to follow interesting dragons wherever they go. The FeatherWing, Feather.jpg|YES, THAT'S RIGHT. I can finally ALMOST paint dragons! Feather.Wing.ness.jpg|The FeatherWing! Flying feather.jpg|Feather flying FeatherWing - Luster.jpg|Feather by Luster By Lightningstrike of Rapidclan.jpg|By Lightningstrike of Rapidclan Image (11).jpg|By DarkFlameNightwing Flutter Painted.png|By her majesty Burn Flutter.little.jpg|Drew her on my phone the other day. Category:Artificially Created Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:AviWings Category:Hybrids